In the manufacture and handling of objects, it is often desirable to group such objects so as to be able to more readily handle them and pack them in suitable multipacks. This also applies to disposable packages or cartons for foods such as, for instance, milk or juice. When the packages depart from the filling machine on a conveyor, it is often desirable to combine the packages into larger units in order to be able to more readily handle them on distribution. Such combination into and packaging in larger units is normally carried out at the dairy or in the juice factory and the distribution units may consist of trays of cardboard or plastics, but may also be different types of shrink-film wrapped groups.
Each type of machine for combining into different distribution units normally features its own type of grouping apparatus. This grouping apparatus normally consists of a carrier or so-called pusher which brings together a number of packages to form a group. This system entails that the ingoing transport of packages must be arrested in order to allow the pusher to have time to execute its grouping operation. There are also types of rotary pushers, as described in Swedish Patent Application No. 8900869-2. Most of these grouping operations entail, however, that output capacity must be reduced in order for the pusher to have time to carry out the grouping operation. Furthermore, these prior art solutions entail that each distribution machine must be provided with a grouping unit specifically adapted to the purpose.